1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to handles for moving an outer tubular member relative to an inner tubular member inserted therethrough.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A common interventional procedure in the field of pulmonary medicine is bronchoscopy, in which a bronchoscope is inserted into the airways through the patient's nose or mouth. The structure of a bronchoscope generally includes a long, thin, flexible tube that typically contains three elements: an illumination assembly for illuminating the region distal to the bronchoscope's tip via an optical fiber connected to an external light source; an imaging assembly for delivering back a video image from the bronchoscope's distal tip; and a lumen or working channel through which instruments may be inserted, including but not limited to placement (e.g., guide wires), diagnostic (e.g., biopsy tools) and therapeutic (e.g., treatment catheters or laser, cryogenic, radio frequency, or microwave tissue treatment probes) instruments. The distal tip of a bronchoscope is steerable. Rotating a lever placed at the handle of the bronchoscope actuates a steering mechanism that deflects the tip in one or more directions.
Bronchoscopies are performed by pulmonologists, also known as bronchoscopists, and are used routinely in the diagnosis and treatment of conditions such as lung cancer, airway stenosis, and emphysema. Bronchoscopies are typically performed by a staff of at least two persons: the bronchoscopist and at least one assistant, usually a nurse. During a typical procedure, the bronchoscopist holds the bronchoscope handle with one hand and the bronchoscope tube with the other hand. The bronchoscopist manipulates the distal tip of the bronchoscope inside the lung by rotating a deflection lever and by pushing and pulling the tube. Once the tip is brought to a target, an instrument can be inserted into the working channel to perform a diagnostic or therapeutic procedure.
During insertion and operation of the instruments, the distal tip of the bronchoscope should be held steady at the target. Two hands are needed to secure the bronchoscope in place and one to two more hands are needed for inserting and actuating the instrument. Generally, the bronchoscopist releases the bronchoscope to insert and actuate the instrument. Performing a procedure that requires two people is generally more expensive and the potential for error is increased. Hence, it is desirable to modify a procedure so that it may be performed with one or two hands, if possible.
Additionally, because all of the instruments used with a bronchoscope are necessarily long and slender, the instruments do not retain shape when unsupported. Thus, inserting an instrument into a bronchoscope can be difficult or impossible to do quickly with one hand. While this problem can be addressed easily by holding the end of the sheath in one hand and the instrument in another, this would again require additional free hands during performance of the procedure.
During particular procedures (e.g., microwave ablation and biopsy) a catheter or extended working channel may be inserted through a working channel to enable navigation to sites too remote and having luminal diameters too small for the bronchoscope. An instrument may be inserted through the catheter or extended working channel in order to perform a biopsy or ablation procedure. Current systems and methodologies for extending the surgical instrument from the catheter or retracting the catheter from the placement of the surgical instrument require at least two people to manipulate all the elements of the system including the bronchoscope.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that would facilitate one-handed actuation of the catheter and surgical instrument leaving one hand to manipulate the bronchoscope. In addition, there is a need for a support for use with a bronchoscope that would facilitate operation of a bronchoscope and associated tools by a single practitioner. It would also be advantageous to provide a support for the probe and the catheter to allow a single practitioner to manipulate a catheter, a probe, and a bronchoscope during the procedure.